Roi Wassabi
Roi Wassabi, also known as Roi or Roi Fabito, is a YouTube star who runs a gaming channel called Guava Juice and his very own vlogging channel named after him. He is also the co-founder of Wassabi Productions, which he was formerly one half in charge of. Biography Early Life Roi Fabito was born on August 21st, 1991 (currently age 25) in Dagupan City, Pangasinan, Philippines. He described himself that when he was a little baby, he had a big giant head. When he was at the age of 2, he moved to Durham, North Carolina, U.S. with his parents, since his mother got a job there as a registered nurse at Duke Hospital. Roi was taken care of by his father while his mother was working. He spent most of his childhood in the United States, until he was 8-years-old when he had to go back to the Philippines with his two younger brothers as their parents were going through a financial problem and couldn't take care of the three of them. Instead, their relatives and grandparents took care of them temporarily while their parents were dealing with and fixing their problems in America. Roi was very overwhelmed as the culture in the Philippines is very different from the United States. Two years later, Roi and his brothers went back to the U.S. and continue their lives there. Education and Career Roi attended pre-school when he was about 4-years-old. On the first day of school, Roi experienced separation anxiety as he had never been away from his mom and dad for so long. He was also confused for the first couple of months of his education as he didn't understand English very well. Eventually, Roi's parents signed him up for the ESL (English as a Second Language) program, which helped him speak English properly and communicate with his classmates. After Roi was sent back to the Philippines with his brothers, he went through the same problem; he couldn't understand Filipino Language. Firstly, Roi's mother and grandmother were trying to sign up Roi for Private school. Roi had to write an entrance exam, which he didn't understand. The principal of the school just let him pass after seeing Roi cry. So Roi still never understood the language that was spoken by his classmates in the Philippines, but with the help of his close friends, Elmer and L.A., he got used to it. After two years, Roi went back to North Carolina and went to elementary school as a fifth grader. He was confused again as he was so used to the culture in the Philippines, which he temporarily assimilated into. On the bright side, Roi found school easier as what he learned in the Philippines was two levels advanced. By the time he reached middle school, he wasn't that shy as he was before. He participated in various extra-curricular activities, such as track and cross-country. In high school, during Roi's freshman year, Roi felt that being an older sibling gave him no older figure to look up to, so he just searched for the right group of friends to hang out with. In 2009, Roi graduated from high school and got his diploma. He didn't know what he wanted to be when he grows up yet, so he attended Durham Technical Community College. After 8 months, he transferred to NC State University and studied Computer engineering, which Roi thought that it was a mistake. He then changed his major to Computer Science which consists of programming that Roi found confusing and dissatisfied. As he was stressed, Roi wanted to change his major again in order to do something much easier, but his mother wouldn't allow and she threatened him that she won't pay for his college if he doesn't finish. Eventually, Roi got his mother's permission and he changed his major from Computer Science to Film Studies after the "Call Me Maybe" Parody video went viral, which he created with Alex Burriss and posted on YouTube. Roi graduated and got his degree for his parents. Family: Parents & Siblings Roi is the eldest out of his siblings, which consist of 2 brothers, Reymound and Russell, and 1 sister, Ariel. Roi and his siblings are parented by their mother, Grace Fabito, and their father, Allan Fabito. When Roi reached the age of 4, his mother gave birth to one of his younger brothers, Reymound. By the time Roi was in third grade, his mother had another baby, which was his second younger brother, Russell. When Roi's parent's financial stability went down, the three brothers were sent back to the Philippines and were taken care of by their relatives, Grandma, and Grandpa. In 2000, while Roi, Reymound, and Russell were still in the Philippines, Roi's mom gave birth to Roi's baby sister, Ariel, who's the only girl and the youngest out of the siblings. After two years since Roi arrived in the Philippines, Roi and Reymound went back to North Carolina and they meet Ariel for the first time. They left Russell in the Philippines for awhile, who later came home to North Carolina too. A few years later during Roi's freshman year in high school, Roi felt that being an older sibling gave him no older figure to look up to, but he was a role model for the rest of his siblings. For example, Ariel began vlogging as she was inspired by Roi and encouraged by Roi's fans. Personal Life Roi is currently dating his girlfriend, Monette. She used to also live in North Carolina, but moved to Los Angeles, California where Roi lives. As a Wassabian Forming Wassabi Productions When Roi was in 8th grade, he made some videos using his parent's camera that they never use. Roi found it as an opportunity to make dance and lip-sync videos for fun. He met Alex in middle school when he was showing Roi a magic card trick, but Alex didn't make videos with Roi until 2 years later. One day, Roi was watching Jackass The Movie and he found the scene when Steve-O stuck wasabi through his nostril as a memorable one. Roi loved the word "wasabi", so he used it as his account username for a game called Starcraft, but he accidentally spelled it wrong by adding an extra "s". One time in high school, he was obligated to make a video with his friends, Robby and Matt, for a school project. But after that, they filmed funny videos often with other friends, including Alex, Drew, Jeff, and Marvin. In 2006, Youtube was created, so that's where they posted their videos in order to share them with their family and friends. Not only their family and friends loved their videos, but a lot of people from around the world did; their videos have been getting a lot of views. Originally, their Youtube channel was called hoiitsroi as Roi was Filipino and most Filipino people say "Hoi", which rhymes with his name. It was later changed to Wassabi, inspired by how Roi spelled it in his Starcraft game account. As time passed by, Roi's friends got busy, as some had jobs or lost interest, and stopped making videos with him. Only Alex was left, but they continued to film videos, such as Best Friends, Tarzan and Jane, and more Lip-Sync and dance videos. When they went to College, they postponed from making videos for about 8 months. One day, Roi sold his iPod touch that he doesn't use or like in order to buy a new DLSR Camera (CanonT2i) for the Wassabi Productions comeback. When Alex and Roi filmed the "Call Me Maybe" Parody video and posted it on YouTube, that video went viral and their channel became more popular as they gained more viewers and subscribers. From there on, they continued to make more videos and promoting Wassabi Productions. Dual Roles Rolanda The character, Rolanda, was inspired by when Roi dressed up as a girl in an 8th grade Halloween Party, way back in middle school. Rolando the Explorer Rolando is based on Dora the Explorer and the series, Rolando the Explorer, is a parody of it. His name sounds like the masculine version of Rolanda, but he's not really related to her. Quitting In January 2016, Roi Fabito left Wassabi Productions, leaving the responsibility all to Alex Wassabi, in order to pursue his other passions, especially on his new Gaming Channel. He promised that he will collab with Wassabi Productions in the future, but for now, Roi and Alex will go separate ways. Even though Roi quit Wassabi Productions, he was once a Wassabian, and he will always be a Wassabian! Trivia On January 4, 2011. Roi has gotten his wisdom teeth out. He met Alex in middle school as a child, in Durham, North Carolina. In I'M SORRY! Roi got his face dunked in a toilet by his friend, Alex. Roi is allergic to carrots. Category:Wassabi Member(s) Category:Former Wassabi Member(s)